zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Morning Judge
You’re assigned to protect Horace Bailey, at his trial for crimes commited while working for The Ministry Cast * Tom De Luca * Paula Cohen * Horace Bailey Plot Appointed By The Court Now some sort of democracy has returned to the country, you, Lobatse and Tom serve as security at the trial of Horace Bailey - one of Sigrid’s clerks. You remove Bailey for his own safety, seeing as the crowd don’t want to wait for a verdict. Stairs Between Those Two Oaks Hiding from the mob amongst some trees gives a bit of time for Bailey and Lobatse to argue their respective positions. Tom suggests moving to walkways in the tree canopy after you’re spotted. Lose Those Zombies Now You’re safe enough for now - despite the unstable walkways - that is until you run into a zombie. It’s more important than usual that you lose the zoms, because Lobatse hasn’t brought any cure with her. Before This Bridge Burns Bailey lags behind a little, giving Lobatse and Tom a chance to snipe at each other over their opposing sides in the trial. They’re interrupted by the mob launching burning tar to burn the bridges you’re on! Use Those Boulders For Cover With the bridges on fire your only hope is to break your fall with the trees. Bailey breaks down at this prospect - he can’t understand why he’s the one on trial - but still manages to make it to the ground safely. Better Get Back There Avoiding the flaming bridges behind some boulders works, and separates you from the mob who are now busy fighting the fire. Lobatse softens towards a contrite Bailey, and you return him to the courthouse. Not Exactly An Innocent Life The judge finally delivers her verdict, determining Bailey be spared the death penalty, and instead spend his life repairing the damage he caused. Lobatse and Tom come to a better understanding of each other. S07E07 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript chatters JUDGE: Order! gavel Order in the court! Ladies and gentlemen, we have heard both sides of the case. Horace Bailey stands accused of committing war crimes against the town of Little Rook under the regime of Sigrid Hakkinen. As a member of the Exmoor Militia, I’d like to thank the citizens of Little Rook for inviting me to serve on this trial’s judicial panel. We are always happy to provide counsel to our allies. The judges will now retire to consider our verdict. Thank you. chatters TOM DE LUCA: Watch your elbows, Kefilwe! This courtroom is more crowded than a London commute! Still, it’s a nice change from fighting Riders and V-types, eh? KEFILWE LOBATSE: This trial is just as important. The country must heal the wounds of Sigrid’s rule, Tom. We must not descend to mob mentality and rough justice. If anything, this is more vital than any single victory. That is why Janine gave us leave to testify. Even with all we’ve done, even after you rescued all those patients from the recuperation center, Five, Abel must still prove we are not the enemy. TOM DE LUCA: Yes. The fact this trial hasn’t descended into chaos is a victory. Bailey really doesn’t look like much, does he? Disguising his face behind those wire frame glasses. And that unconvincing comb-over. shatters KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five, look out! That woman threw a jar of - it looks like acid - at Bailey. She barely missed. HORACE BAILEY: Clerks of the court, do something! That woman nearly killed me! KEFILWE LOBATSE: This crowd isn’t going to wait peacefully for a verdict. A group of men over there are carrying rope. If we don’t get Bailey out of here, there will be a lynching. TOM DE LUCA: Five, grab Bailey. I’m under orders from Jane. He must be tried, not murdered. HORACE BAILEY: What? Get off me! Clerks, these people are assailing me! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Mr. Bailey, we were appointed by the court to keep you safe. The lynchers are coming right for us. Five, bolt for the fire exit, and keep hold of Bailey. Run! HORACE BAILEY: Unhand me! This is madness. I keep telling everyone I’m an innocent man! TOM DE LUCA: Good job leading us into these redwoods, Five. They’re excellent cover. Lucky for us, they built Little Rook in the middle of a nature park. KEFILWE LOBATSE: That mob is spilling out of the courthouse. We must find somewhere to hide until things die down. HORACE BAILEY: Hide? You have to get me out of here! Even if the locals don’t kill me, that court is going to give me the death penalty! Hold on, I recognize you. You’re that doctor from Abel. You gave a statement for the prosecution about how awful the Ministry was. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes. I saw enough men like you behind Sigrid’s wall, but Abel will always defend the rule of law. If you are to be put to death, it will be by a court, not a mob. HORACE BAILEY: I was just a clerk in Sigrid’s office. I don’t deserve to be treated like this. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You signed orders to Ministry troops to tear down the protective fence around Little Rook just because Sigrid caught the town trading with the Exmoor Militia. Over a hundred people died here when the zombies came in. HORACE BAILEY: Countersigned. I countersigned those orders. They were from Sigrid! It was just my job to clear the paperwork! I’m a pacifist, for heaven’s sake. I was trying not to make a fuss. MOB: There! TOM DE LUCA: Uh-oh, that mob just spotted us. Five, look up. See those wooden canopy walkways between the treetops? It’s a good tactical position, if we can get up there. KEFILWE LOBATSE: There are wooden stairs between those two oaks. Come on. TOM DE LUCA: Not ideal, these wooden bridges. Class 4 rickety, as we used to say in the service. At least nobody’s following us. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes. We’re safe here now. It was a good plan, Tom. HORACE BAILEY: Tom? I recognize you, too, Mr. De Luca. I don’t know why you’re with her after you defended me - growls Good God! What’s that? KEFILWE LOBATSE: That is a zombie. No doubt some climbed up here after you had the town’s fencing destroyed. No wonder we were not followed. TOM DE LUCA: You’ve never seen a zombie? HORACE BAILEY: No. I mean, not up close. I worked in an office. The soldiers kept them away. I never realized… the skin on its hands… ugh, it’s horrible! KEFILWE LOBATSE: It is also not alone, but I didn’t bring any cure with me into this tree. If we’re bitten, that mob won’t allow us to find treatment. We must lose those zombies now. Rope bridge to our left, now! TOM DE LUCA: I think we’ve lost those zombies. Better slow down. Bailey’s lagging behind. Man’s wheezing like hell! I almost feel sorry for him. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes, we all heard your statement in his defense. TOM DE LUCA: Look, like it or not, both sides in that court knew words from Abel would carry weight with an Exmoor judge. The defense asked for my honest opinion as a government operative, and I gave it. KEFILWE LOBATSE: That man is no better than Ian. TOM DE LUCA: His advocate made a fair point, though. When you’re in a chain of command, you follow orders, and Sigrid was the highest legal authority in the country. And if he disobeyed, she would have just shot and replaced him. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Still, there are certain things one should not do even on pain of death. Do you know I have been caring for the babies Sigrid used to make her filthy serum? TOM DE LUCA: I… thought they’d mostly been rehoused. Didn’t Amelia at Fort Canton take seven? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Nine, and yes, mostly they have been rehoused. Except for a few, who have had an adverse reaction to the treatments. Immunity did not mean the same thing in all those children. A few have experienced permanent brain damage. TOM DE LUCA: That’s terrible. I had no idea. KEFILWE LOBATSE: What is the point of broadcasting this grief? There were only a very few affected. I held a little boy in my arms three weeks ago. Stroked his head with the palm of my hand until he passed in peace. But of course, the people who injected them with zombie bite were just following orders. Tell me, Tom, how many deaths were you responsible for when you worked for the government? TOM DE LUCA: I-I mean, it’s hard to say. Covert ops is a muddy business. One has to complete mission objectives. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, one doesn’t. I have seen you haunted by your own pain, Tom, but never that which you inflicted on others. And you were in perfect mental health in those days. Never pretend such action can be excused as following orders. explosion TOM DE LUCA: What! What was that? KEFILWE LOBATSE: The mob! Someone has brought a catapult. They’re launching burning tar at us. footsteps HORACE BAILEY: What’s going on? TOM DE LUCA: Serious trouble. Operational decay. KEFILWE LOBASTE: We must get down from here before this bridge burns. There’s a wooden platform over there. I see a ladder leading to it from the ground. Five, help Bailey, please. Now run! crackles TOM DE LUCA: Slow down, Five. No chance of getting to the ladder, not with that wall of flame in the way. HORACE BAILEY: What do we do? KEFILWE LOBATSE: The trees. TOM DE LUCA: Good thinking. If we jump into a tree, the branches will break our fall. We can shimmy down to the ground. HORACE BAILEY: What? No! We’ll never make it! That wall of flame isn’t so high. I’m going for the ladder. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You will not go anywhere without us. You’re still on trial. HORACE BAILEY: Why? Why am I the one on trial? The world ended a long time ago, and we’ve all done awful things to survive. You people think it was like a movie, as if I could just stand up and do the right thing. Sigrid tortured people who disobeyed her. I saw her pluck a man’s eye out because he brought her the wrong kind of coffee! She made doctors do torture for her! TOM DE LUCA: Doctors? HORACE BAILEY: I was afraid and alone, and I just wanted to keep my head down. How is killing me for that justice? How does it make anything better? TOM DE LUCA: We have to move. HORACE BAILEY: I don’t want to die. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Then you’ll need a run-up to make the jump. Five first, and then you. Go. snap, HORACE BAILEY screams TOM DE LUCA: Phew, that was a rough landing. Everyone all right? HORACE BAILEY: Look, the bridges above us. They’re going to collapse. TOM DE LUCA: Over there! We can use those boulders for cover. Run! collapses TOM DE LUCA: That was a close shave. Half those wooden bridges came down. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No sign of the lynch mob. The flames were a stupid idea. The townspeople are all busy fighting the fire, now. HORACE BAILEY: You saved my life. What happens next? KEFILWE LOBATSE: We need to take you back. These people are not wrong to hold you accountable for your actions. You will pay the price, as do we all. I… tortured a man I cared for because there was no other way. HORACE BAILEY: For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. For everything that happened because people like me didn’t speak out against her. I wish I could do it again. I would do better. I’d be braver. I think. TOM DE LUCA: It looks like they’ve put out the fires around the courthouse. We’d better get back there before anyone else decides to stage a lynching. Come on! chatters JUDGE: gavel Now that the defendant has been returned, we can begin. A verdict has been reached. Please sit down. No matter how strong the temptation for vengeance, a society on the edge of apocalypse cannot simply throw lives away. If we do so, we are no better than the death cults who threaten all of us. It is, therefore, the verdict of this court that the defendant, though guilty, be spared the death penalty. Order! Order! Instead, Horace Bailey will be kept in protective custody at Little Rook, where he will spend the rest of his days maintaining the new fence around the town. In this way, he will redress some of the damage caused by his actions. gavel This court is adjourned. TOM DE LUCA: Bailey looks shell-shocked. I think he would have had an easier time with the death penalty. People here hate him. It’s going to be a long, hard road for him to prove he’s worth a damn. KEFILWE LOBATSE: We all have to prove that again and again. I was too harsh, Tom. I know you have suffered for your past. TOM DE LUCA: No, you were right. I’ve done plenty of things I’m not proud of. For Janine, or Queen, or country. I’ve always been good at following orders. Maybe I should think more about the kind of person that makes me. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You helped save a life today. That is a good sign. TOM DE LUCA: Not exactly an innocent life. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, but those ones are easy to care for. Come on, Five. Let’s head back to Abel. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven